1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink tank and a printer.
2. Related Art
In recent years, for the purpose of reduction of running cost, an ink jet printer capable of mounting an ink tank of a large capacity has been developed. The ink tank of the large capacity is not mounted on a carriage reciprocating with a print head mounted on and ink is supplied from the ink tank to the print head by using a flexible tube. The ink tank has a portable sealing structure and it is necessary to work to communicate between the inside of the ink tank and an atmospheric space by peeling off a seal or removing a cap at the time of replacement. It is possible to push ink toward the print head at atmospheric pressure by this work.
JP-A-2013-119239 is an example of the related art.
However, there is a problem that hands are likely to be dirty with ink when the work for communicating between the inside of the ink tank and the atmospheric space is performed or when the ink tank after use is removed from the printer.